Después de la Tormenta
by Lunny Ann
Summary: En vez de estar felíz por la derrota de Voldemort, Harry lamenta la muerte de una persona cercana a él, solo una chica puede hacer que olvide sus problemas. (Pg-13 por muerte de personajes)


Hola, soy Luna Girl (Bueno, me ganaron ese nick T.T así que oficialmente tengo el de Lunny Ann, pero cuando no estoy registrada firmo como Luna Girl), después de escribir decenas de fics sin publicarlos finalmente subí este a fanfiction.net. Al principio era la idea de un fic completo, pero como no soy buena escribiendo ciertas partes (Por ejemplo, la estadía con los Dursley) preferí escribir solo lo que sería la última parte. Cualquier review, ya sea de comentarios, felicitaciones, críticas o insultos, se los agradeceré. Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola (Y espero no arrepentirme de hablera publicado).  
  
Título: Después de la Tormenta  
  
Dedicaciones: A toda la gente incomprendida y a los fans del Harry/Luna, como yo =0P.  
  
Introducción: En vez de estar felíz por la derrota de Voldemort, Harry lamenta la muerte de una persona cercana a él, solo una chica puede hacer que olvide sus problemas.  
  
Clasificación: Pg-13, supongo que solo por la muerte de varios personajes.  
  
Parejas: un poco de Harry/Luna al final, también se menciona Ron/Hermione.  
  
Aclaraciones: Spoilers del 5to libro (Por Luna, además menciona la famosa muerte), NA es Nota de Autora.  
  
Era un día de triunfo para muchos, después de tantos años de espera, Voldemort había muerto. Ya no moriría tanta gente inocente, aunque por desgracia no podían volver a vivir todas las víctimas que el Señor Oscuro había matado: grandes magos y brujas, mucha gente inocente, incluso alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
El gran día de fin de cursos en Hogwarts, el gran comedor estaba lleno de luces, decoraciones y gritos de emoción. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban esperando el discurso de Dumbledore, pero en la sala común de Gryffindor aún permanecían dos chicos de esa casa. Ambos estaban por parte felices, pero por otra tristes.  
  
Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, mientras muchas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza, ¿Por qué no había notado algo extraño en esa chica? ¿Por qué no murió él en vez de tanta gente inocente? ¿Qué significaban las últimas palabras de Voldemort?  
  
Ron también estaba en su cama, mirando hacia el piso, sentía una profunda tristeza por lo que había ocurrido, pensaba que debió protegerla más, pero ahora era demasiado tarde...  
  
Predominaba el silencio en la habitación de varones de séptimo grado, hasta que se oyó el chillido de la puerta. Miraron hacia la puerta con gran asombro al ver que la persona que entró no era un chico.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Mencionaron al unísono. La chica se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba alisado recogido en media cola, usaba un vestido marrón con una túnica azul marino, también llevaba unos pendientes en forma de aros.  
  
- Vine a llevarlos al Gran Comedor, el evento está a punto de empezar.  
  
- No pienso ir.  
  
- Yo tampoco.  
  
- Escuchen, chicos, todos estamos tristes por lo que pasó, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, ella hubiera querido que ambos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor festejando la muerte de Ya-saben-quién...  
  
Ron mostró una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Se llama Voldemort, Mione.  
  
Sus dos amigos se sorprendieron al ver que Ron pronunció su nombre sin ninguna muestra de terror.  
  
- ¿Qué? Ahora que murió, ya no puede hacernos daño.  
  
La chica sonrió al ver la reacción del chico, se acercó un poco y le dió un corto beso, lo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara.  
  
- Quiero verlo en dos minutos en el Gran Comedor, Señor Weasley, y también a usted, Señor Potter.  
  
Al decir eso salió de la habitación por la misma puerta.  
  
Rápidamente, el pelirrojo empezó a buscar su túnica de gala, al ver que Harry no se movía se acercó a él.  
  
- Vamos, Harry, no nos podemos quedar aquí, sería peor. Es mejor despejarnos y olvidar esos problemas.  
  
- Ron, por mi culpa tu...  
  
- No fue tu culpa, Harry, como dijo Hermione, fue culpa de Voldemort, no se podía evitar, era la profecía. Ahora, como tu mejor amigo te obligo a que estés listo lo más rápido posible.  
  
Harry se vistió con desgana y bajó junto con Ron. Sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, lo único que se podía hacer es olvidar el incidente, como lo tuvo que hacer cuando murió Sirius. Al entrar al Gran Comedor todos lo miraron y aplaudieron, incluso los de la mesa de Slytherin, aunque Harry pudo notar la ausencia de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Finalmente pudo llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó junto a Hermione y Seamus.  
  
Un bombardeo de preguntas llegó hacia Harry, pero Dumbledore se levantó e hizo una seña para que todos guardaran silencio.  
  
- Queridos alumnos, un año más ha pasado, un año de muchas muertes, pero un año de gloria. Les pido que guardemos un minuto de silencio por todos los alumnos que murieron a manos de Voldemort: Hanna Abbot, Denis Careevey, Cho Chang, John Eliott...  
  
Dumbledore siguió mencionando nombres mientras muchos alumnos lloraban silenciosamente, era la primera vez que veía a Colin tan triste. Pero el nombre que más le dolió a Harry fue el último.  
  
- Virginia Weasley.  
  
Vio cómo se le salían algunas lágrimas a Ron mientras Hermione lo abrazaba. A él también se le humedecieron los ojos. Si no hubiera terminado con ella en ese momento nada hubiera pasado...  
  
*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.\Flashback/.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*  
  
Harry se encontraba sentado a la orilla más lejana y oscura del lago, no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir...  
  
Minutos después llegó, Ginny Weasley, su novia desde hacía un mes y tres días, no podía seguir con esto, como le había dicho una de sus mejores amigas, entre más tiempo se tardara más la iba a lastimar.  
  
- Luna me dijo que me esperabas aquí, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Ginny, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, quiero pedirte que lo tomes con calma y te pido que me perdones...  
  
La sonrisa de Ginny fue remplazada por lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Hay alguien más?  
  
- No, Gyn... Es solo que... Creo que lo que siento por tí es solo cariño de hermana, no amor.  
  
- Bueno, me voy, solo te pido que te mantengas alejado de mí por un tiempo.  
  
La chica corrió hacia el bosque prohibido, Harry pensó en detenerla, pero luego decidió dejarla, era mejor seguir su consejo aunque le doliera, se recostó en el suelo, pensando por unos minutos.  
  
- Estuvo bien que lo confesaras desde ahora.  
  
Harry se sorprendió por el sonido después de sabía de dónde venía esa voz, mostró una leve sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Crees que estará bien?  
  
La chica sonrió de una forma pasiva.  
  
- Por supuesto, el tiempo cura las heridas, y los amores no correspondidos.  
  
- La quiero mucho, quisiera nunca haberle pedido ser su novio, fué como un escape hacia los recuerdos de Cho, supongo.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido repentino, y el cielo se volvió verde por un segundo, ambos pensaron en lo mismo y se pusieron de pie en un salto.  
  
- ¡Ginny!  
  
Corrieron hacia el bosque prohibido para lamentablemente comprobar sus predicciones; ahí yacía Virginia, en el suelo, con rostro inexpresivo, sin vida.  
  
Harry sintió un profundo dolor dentro de sí, gracias a él había muerto esa niña, y ya no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás.  
  
Su compañera se veía triste, pero no salía ninguna lágrima de sus ojos, se conformó con abrazar a Harry.  
  
*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.\Fin del Flashback/.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*  
  
- ¡Qué comience el banquete!  
  
Fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó Harry de Dumbledore después que mencionó a su ex-novia, luego recordó a su mejor amiga, miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, como se lo esperaba, la chica que buscaba no estaba, decidió ir a la enfermería a visitarla, el bombardeo de preguntas desapareció, supuso que fue gracias a un comentario de Dumbledore.  
  
- Disculpe, Madam Pomfrey, ¿Se encuentra Luna?  
  
- Oh, Harry, hace unos minutos me pidió salir un momento al lago...  
  
- Bueno... Gracias.  
  
Harry salió por la entrada principal de Hogwarts, el terreno estaba desierto, ya que la mayoría estaba comiendo en la celebración de fin de cursos, a la orilla del lago, vio a quién buscaba, recostada en el césped, mirando las estrellas y señalando algunas de ellas.  
  
- Hola.  
  
Luna le devolvió el saludo sin mirarlo, aún señalando unas estrellas.  
  
- ¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta de graduación?  
  
- Bien, supongo... ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Oh, junto estrellas para formar mis constelaciones, es divertido para pasar el rato una noche, inténtalo.  
  
El chico se acostó con la cabeza hacia arriba, mientras su amiga le señalaba ciertas estrellas.  
  
- Mira, si juntas esas trece puedes ver un esnorkako de cuerno agudo (NA: Sí, le inventé la traducción a español, el nombre original es Crumple-Horned Snorkacks).  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes la forma de un esnorkako si no has visto uno?  
  
- Es como sabes que existe el aire y no lo ves, como sabes que existe gente mágica en otras partes del mundo y no la ves, simplemente tienes que tener fe.  
  
Después de unos minutos de meditar la respuesta, Harry notó que tenía tan siquiera un poco de razón, hace 7 años creía que la magia no existía, y ahora vivía alrededor de ella. Luego miró a su compañera, su cabello rubio oscuro revuelto con el césped; sus ojos grises todavía mirando hacia el cielo, sin parpadear; sus aretes que brillaban como luciérnagas; su collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla; la única la que le confiaba sus más íntimos secretos, los que no se atrevía a contarle ni a Ron ni a Hermione; la única que sabía que hacer para que olvidara sus problemas y se sintiera feliz dentro de una tormenta de sufrimiento.  
  
La rubia dejó de señalar estrelas y miró a Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué miras?  
  
- La única persona que me ha hecho sentir completamente felíz.  
  
\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/\)(/  
  
Ahí lo tienen, muy simple para mi gusto, lo quería hacer un poco más complejo pero luego dejo ideas al aire =0S Les pido a los fans del Harry/Luna (O simplemente fans de Luna) que se atrevan a escribir y publicar sus fics, a ver si se llena más la categoría de Luna en español, casi siempre me toca leer en inglés... Ah, y si entienden bien el inglés les recomiendo el fic de michelle-31a, Luna's Year; mi favorito por ahora. Si alguien siente que tomé una idea de su fic, mil disculpas, mi sistema creativo toma ideas de todo lo que leo... Por último, les gustó el fic, manden un review, si no... Tambien XD, necesito un poco de motivación para seguir escribiendo.  
  
Diviértanse y tengan un buen día ^^  
  
Luna Girl (O Lunny Ann) 


End file.
